No Figth No Life
by Spero Tenebris
Summary: Trailer de mi proximo fic donde dos hermanos viajan a una epoca de guerra en equestria y tendran que ayudar a su raza a sobrevivir convirtiéndose en reyes y creando nuevas armas y formas de pelear con ayudas de sus amigos y el dios que los llevo a ese mundo


**AVISO**

 **SUPER SPOILER FUTURO DE CUANDO SAQUE EL FIC ASI QUE SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO VAS A SPOILEARTE… Y TAMBIEN PORQUE ES UN TRAILER SUPER EXTENDIDO O UN AVANCE SI CREO QUE ES MÁS ESO BUENO DISFRUTEN Y LEAN HASTA EL FINAL.**

Alex y Alice caminaban por las calles de la ciudad más grande del país de Zhery, aunque de hecho no lo parecía, mientras caminaban podían ver el horrible estado de la ciudad, claro si lo comparaban con el pueblo en el que habían estado hace poco este lugar seria como la ciudad de las vegas, por donde quiera que voltearan veían casas de madera solo que estas estaban podridas era un milagro que no se cayera la casa pero por la condición que tenían en cualquier momento se caerían, los techos en su mayoría estaban hechos de paja pero muy poca dejando ver varios agujeros por arriba aunque ellos no los podían ver, las calles solo eran un poco de arena que marcaba el camino separándolo de la tierra normal. Veían a muchas personas con ropas muy sucias y rotas al igual que sus zapatos, algunas incluso solo tenían un pantalón desgastado puesto y estaban descalzos sobre todo los niños, también veían a gente pidiendo limosna con un vaso de madera. Para ellos esa escena era deprimente, de verdad que la raza humana de ese mundo está condenada a ser solo esclavos para las otras especies o incluso aun peor estaban condenados a desaparecer.

Alice: Esto es triste. –dijo con su tono de voz inexpresivo.

Alex: Tienes razón jamás creí que la gente de esta ciudad pasara por esto, aunque si lo piensas mejor tienen una mejor vida que los del pueblo Fuccia, al menos a ellos no los hostigan ni los utilizan como esclavos.

Alice: ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podrán seguir así?

Alex: No lose supongo que hasta que lleguen otras especies para esclavizarlos, como los dragones en Fuccia.

Alice: Sigo pensando que debimos de haberlos matado. –su tono de voz seguía siendo inexpresivo al igual que su mirada pero se dejaba ver un aura de color morado rodeándola, señal para Alex que ella de verdad estaba enojada por no haber matado a ningún maldito dragón, y cuando ella se enoja normalmente siempre se desquita con su hermano mayor… y para su mala suerte el tiene ese papel.

Alex: O-Oye tranq-q-quila quieres tu no deb-be-berias pensar en eso apenas tienes 11 años, tienes que preocuparte por la escue-e-la y los chicos y en tener amigas jejeje. –le decía mientras sonreía nerviosamente y ponía sus manos al frente de su hermana para que se tranquilizara y no lo golpeara hasta dejarlo medio muerto.

Alice: Y tú tienes 15 años deberías de preocuparte por empezar una vida social y conseguirte una novia.- le contesto aun sin mostrar expresión alguna.

Alex: Si claro lo que digas, bueno dejemos la charla de nuestras vidas sociales para después lo importante en este momento es hallar el estadio donde se llevara a cabo el torneo de pelea para elegir al próximo rey de Zhery mmmmm tal vez debamos de pedir direcciones, pero.

Alice: ¿Pero?

Alex: Creo que me sentiría muy incomodo.

Alice: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Tú viste como se nos quedaba viendo la gente de pueblo Fuccia y si pones atención alrededor veras que mucha gente nos está viendo raro, estamos llamando mucho la atención con nuestra ropa y sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención si no quiero. –le dijo poniéndose un poco nervioso por las miradas que ambos recibían.

Alice volteo su cabeza mirando a todos lados para darse cuenta de que lo que decía su hermano era cierto, muchas personas los veían raro y susurraban cosas sobre ellos, esto la ponía nerviosa al igual que a Alex ya que tampoco le gusta llamar la atención si no quiere o si su hermano está nervioso.

Alex y Alice seguían caminando por la ciudad recibiendo varias miradas de las personas que los veían, cosa que los ponían nerviosos pero trataban de ignorarlas, mientras seguían caminando Alice noto que las personas de esta ciudad se ayudaban las unas a las otras sin pedir nada a cambio incluso veía como mucha gente regalaba un centavo o dos a los pobres indigentes que pedían limosna sabiendo que ellos la necesitaban más, esto se les hizo un poco gracioso a los hermanos ya que si en su mundo los humanos pasaran por algo similar lo más probable es que la mayoría tratase de aprovecharse de los que no tienen nada.

Alex: Por lo menos están unidos y se ayudan unos a otros, eso es bueno. –dijo mientras observaba como un señor que vendía pescado les regalaba un poco a unos niños que vivían en la calle.

Alice: Si en nuestro mundo esto jamás pasaría. –dijo aun con su tono de voz y mirada inexpresiva.

Ellos siguieron caminando durante un rato mas tratando de hallar el estadio pero no lo encontraban, después de un rato llegaron a un lugar donde había mucha gente amontonada, ´´tal vez un actor callejero estaba dando un espectáculo´´ pensaron ambos, se acercaron un poco para ver qué es lo que pasaba les costó trabajo hacerse paso entre la multitud pero ambos llegaron casi al frente solo para ver algo que los dejo sorprendidos pero no tanto debido a que ya se habían topado con dragones parlantes.

Frente a ellos estaban cuatro ponis dos de ellos eran terrestres, uno unicornio y el otro era un pegaso, todos del mismo color blanco y con la misma armadura color dorada pero con algunos cambios entre los 4 debido a la diferencia de especie, detrás de ellos tenían una jaula grande en donde habían varias mujeres jóvenes y niños pequeños de entre 6 y 12 años de edad los cuales estaban llorando pidiéndoles a sus mamas que los sacaran de ahí. Alex y Alice escucharon unos llantos de mujeres y las palabras de unos cuantos hombres que trataban de consolarlas, ellos no tardaron en darse cuenta de que deberían ser los padres de los niños y mujeres que estaban dentro de la jaula.

De pronto oyeron el grito desgarrador de un niño junto al sonido de algo golpeándolo, cuando voltearon a ver que era se quedaron sin palabras al ver que un niño de piel morena y cabello negro estaba sangrando de su brazo derecho tirado de rodillas dentro de la jaula, pero también quedaron sorprendidos al ver un látigo ensangrentado rodeado de un aura de color azul marino flotando cerca de la jaula.

Unicornio: ¡Maldito niño ya cállate si no quieres que te mate! –le grito furioso el unicornio de ese grupo que estaba cerca de la jaula, al observarlo mejor ambos vieron que su cuerno estaba rodeado de un aura color azul marino al igual que el de el látigo, ninguno de los dos tardo en darse cuenta de que él era el responsable de haberlo golpeado.

Alex y Alice estaban furiosos aunque trataban de contenerse, pero sin duda alguna el mas furioso de ellos dos era Alice que no soportaba ver como golpeaban así a un niño de casi su misma edad, la furia que tenia dentro era enorme porque en ese niño que estaba dentro de la jaula sangrando de uno de sus brazos, se veía a ella misma, eso le recordó lo que le pasaba cuando estaba sola aunque lo que ella sufría no se comparaba con eso.

Sintió la enorme tentación de sacar su pistola y dispararle en el cráneo a ese maldito unicornio por lo que hizo, poco a poco acerco su mano derecha a su cintura dentro de su gabardina para sacar la pistola que tenia dentro, cuando al fin la alcanzo sintió como la sujetaban de la mano al voltear vio que era su hermano Alex mirándola con un rostro serio que le decía ´´Se lo que sientes pero matarlo no es la solución así que cálmate´´. Ella no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso y dejar esa idea en eso solo una idea, Alice le iba a preguntar a su hermano que es lo que harían pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se escucho el grito de un hombre adulto y todos voltearon a ver quién era.

Hombre: ¡MALDITOS PONYS LOS VOY A MATAR! –grito enfurecido un hombre de piel blanca y cabello café que solamente tenía un pantalón puesto, se dirigió corriendo con un cuchillo en su mano hacia donde se encontraba el unicornio pero antes de llegar este se dio la vuelta e ilumino su cuerno para después disparar un rayo del mismo color que antes hacia el hombre quien lo recibió de lleno para salir volando unos cuantos metros atrás dejando caer su cuchillo, luego de eso el unicornio volvió a iluminar su cuerno apuntando hacia la dirección en que salió volando el hombre solo para que este fuera levitado de nuevo hacia donde estaba el pony.

Unicornio: ¿Qué decías estúpido humano? –le pregunto con un tono arrogante y una sonrisa en forma de burla.

El hombre no podía respirar debido a que el unicornio también lo estaba asfixiando, todas las personas presentes estaban asustadas incluyendo a los que estaban dentro de la jaula a excepción del niño que había sido golpeado el cual aun lloraba debido al dolor que sentía.

Terreste1: Ja que inútil humano ni siquiera puede soportar un hechizo de bajo nivel como ese sin duda alguna ustedes son la peor especie.

Pegaso: Oye deberías dejarlo respirar, utilizar ese hechizo junto al de levitación te dejaran cansado ya nosotros nos encargaremos de hacerlo sufrir. –le dijo el pegaso chocando sus cascos.

?: ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! –grito la voz de una mujer.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver de quien se trataba pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa (excepto los hermanos) al ver que era la princesa de Zhery, esta era de piel blanca, ojos amarillos y pelo largo de color rubí, llevaba puesto un vestido muy sencillo de color amarillo y líneas blancas de las mangas, el vestido le llegaba hasta los tobillos, tenia puestos unos zapatos elegantes de color azul.

Al lado de ella habían 5 guardias humanos lo cuales llevaban solamente una camisa negra puesta, un peto de metal puestos y un pantalón normal, tenían unas lanzas y espadas en sus manos. Unas pocas personas se arrodillaron al ver a su princesa, pero la mayoría se quedo de pie debido a que ya no le tenían tanto respeto. El unicornio decidió dejar de torturar al humano por el momento y deshizo su magia dejándolo caer al suelo.

Alice vio lo patéticos que se veían sus guardias con esas armaduras y armas que llevaban pero Alex se quedo un poco embobado viendo a la chica la cual el calculaba que tenía su misma edad, su hermana noto esto y le dio un fuerte golpe con el codo en su estomago haciéndolo agacharse un poco por el dolor.

Terrestre2: Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí a la princesa de la raza más inútil del mundo.

La princesa decidió no hacerle caso a su comentario y continúo con su pregunta.

Princesa: Exijo saber que hacen en mis tierras y porque están esclavizando a mi gente. –les pregunto con una mirada seria y voz firme, los ponys solamente rieron un poco al ver como la humana trataba de hacerse la fuerte.

Unicornio: La respuesta es fácil, la princesa Celestia nos ordeno traer más esclavos para la expansión de Equestria y también para sus queridos súbditos los cuales los necesitan un poco.

Princesa: ¿Y ella les ordeno esclavizar a mi gente?

Pegaso: No exactamente, nunca nos dijo que especie quería que esclavizáramos así que decidimos traer humanos, ya que ustedes son inútiles y no pueden defenderse son fáciles de esclavizar. –le dijo el pegaso mientras reía.

A la princesa de Zhery le empezó a hervir la sangre al escuchar lo que dijo ese pegaso pero debía de mantenerse calmada y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para que dejaran ir a los niños y mujeres que atraparon.

Princesa: Les pido por favor que dejen ir a los niños y mujeres que capturaron, estoy segura de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo sin necesidad de usar la violencia.

Terrestre1: Oyeron eso, la humana quiere que liberemos a los esclavos.

Terrestre2: Si lo oí, si que está loca para pedirnos eso, dinos quien te crees para decirnos qué hacer.

Princesa: Por favor liberen a las personas que capturaron. –volvió a pedirles aunque sabía que se negarían no dejándole más opción que tratar de usar la fuerza para liberarlos, cosa que no le convenía ya que ellos serian capaces de acabar con su guardia personal fácilmente.

Unicornio: O si no ¿qué?

La princesa cerró los ojos y suspiro con resignación haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha, sus guardias rápidamente se pusieron enfrente de los ponys apuntando con sus lanzas y espadas hacia ellos.

Pegaso: ¿De verdad cree que podrá derrotarnos un pequeño grupo de cinco soldados?

Terrestre2: Corrección ¿De verdad cree que pueden derrotarnos unos humanos?

Los ponys empezaron a reír, esto acabo con la paciencia de la princesa la cual les ordeno a sus soldados atacar a los ponys, ellos de inmediato obedecieron y se abalanzaron rápidamente hacia ellos pero el unicornio del grupo rápidamente los ataco lanzándoles un rayo mágico a cada uno de ellos, su movimiento fue lo suficientemente rápido para derrotar a los cinco soldados sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada para defenderse. Las personas que estaban ahí se asustaron y sorprendieron por lo rápido que el unicornio acabo con la guardia personal de la princesa, ni que decir de la reacción de la princesa su cara era un poema, no le cabía en su cabeza como un solo pony pudo derrotar a los mejores soldados del reino, sabía que ellos podrían acabar fácilmente con su guardia pero solo si peleaban los 4 ponys al mismo tiempo, ella misma los había escogido en persona a sus guardias después de evaluar sus habilidades en combate.

En cambio Alex y Alice no se sorprendieron en lo más mínimo, solamente evaluaron el ataque del pony y lo empezaron a analizar, si, su movimiento había sido rápido pero no lo suficiente como para que los soldados no lo hubieran podido esquivar a tiempo, además observaron que antes de que el unicornio atacara, su cuerno se ilumino y segundos después prosiguió a atacar, los soldados pudieron haberse dado cuenta de ello y haber esquivado el ataque pero no lo hicieron. Para ellos dos solamente había una explicación para esto… los malditos soldados no tenían ninguna experiencia peleando contra ponys, también se dieron cuenta de que el disparo de ese unicornio era lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper una pared de concreto claro si atacaba en serio.

Unicornio: Ja de verdad creyó que eso serviría contra nosotros, sí que son patéticos, bueno nuestro turno.

Después de decir eso el pony pegaso voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba la princesa y se situó detrás de ella para después golpearla en sus pies haciéndole perder el equilibro y caer al suelo, acto seguido el unicornio la hizo pararse del suelo con su magia y la inmovilizo, los otros dos ponys terrestres fueron a amarrar sus manos con una soga.

Princesa: ¡Les exijo que me suelten! –grito desesperada moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse de la soga que tenia sujetada sus manos.

Unicornio: Lo siento pero no podemos hacer eso, usted nos ataco así que la llevaremos con la princesa Celestia para que decida que castigo hacerle, pero no se preocupe por su gente los trataremos lo mejor posible mientras sean nuestros esclavos jajaja.

Las personas que estaban ahí oyeron eso y rápidamente fueron presa del miedo, los ponys los iban a tomar a todos y cada uno de ellos como esclavos, los golpearían, insultarían y usarían como simples objetos que se pueden desechar y cambiar por otro cuando ya no sirven, la princesa también tenía miedo de que le hicieran eso a su gente pero tenía más ira por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento al no poder hacer nada para defenderse a ella y a su gente. Los ponys rápidamente la empezaron a jalar de la soga, ella se rehusaba pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ellos eran más fuertes y la estaban llevando a rastras a la jaula, las personas no sabían qué hacer, algunos querían ayudarla pero tenían miedo de lo que pudieran hacerles esos ponys si trataran de defender a su princesa.

El unicornio veía muy divertida la escena, los rostros de las personas llenas de miedo le daba mucha risa, volteo a ver a la princesa y le resulto demasiado graciosa la escena que vio, de la pobre princesa que estaba siendo arrastrada a la fuerza directo a la jaula, y que decir que cuando trataba de rehusarse haciéndose hacia atrás para evitar entrar en la jaula la soga se rompió haciéndola caer en un charco de lodo ensuciándose por completo. Eso fue lo que desato la risa del pony unicornio, disfrutaba ver como los humanos estaban aterrados por lo que les sucedería y también como la pobre princesa cayo al lodo, simplemente no podía contener su risa la cual era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar debido a que los humanos se callaron cuando lo empezaron a oír, pero paso algo que nadie se esperaba, algo que hizo que el unicornio dejara de reír como un maniático y pusiera una cara de enojo, alguien entre la multitud se atrevió a insultarlos.

Alex: Y yo que creía que los dragones eran unos cobardes, parece que los ponys no son mejores.

Esas palabras hicieron que el unicornio y sus compañeros se enfadaran un poco y miraran hacia donde estaba la persona responsable de decir eso, todos los humanos se apartaron por seguridad ya que creían que el unicornio atacaría a Alex y no querían resultar heridos. Cuando las personas se apartaron los ponys pudieron ver mejor quien había dicho eso, era un joven de piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules, llevaba puesto un pantalón militar con varias bolsas, unos tenis de color azul marino, una camiseta de color roja con el numero 27 enfrente de color blanco y una gabardina de color café, detrás de el llevaba una extraña mochila de color plateado que parecía estar hecha de metal y sus cierres eran grises con rojo.

Al lado de el había una niña de estatura baja, le llegaba a un poco más arriba de la cintura al chico, su piel también era de color blanca, sus ojos eran de color celeste y su cabello era muy largo y le llegaba hasta el final de su espalda y era de un bello color rojo, tenia puesta una camisa de botones de color blanco y una falda negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos de color negro además de llevar también una gabardina y una mochila idénticas a la del otro chico.

Unicornio: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste escoria? –pregunto furioso el unicornio a Alex, el solo se quedo callado para después contestarle con total calma.

Alex: Dije que parece que los dragones no son la especie más cobarde, los ponys lo son.

Las palabras que dijo Alex hicieron que la atmosfera del ambiente se volviera más pesada de lo que ya era, las personas poco a poco se empezaron a alejar de los hermanos pero se quedaron cerca para ver qué es lo que sucedería. La princesa estaba sorprendida por ver como uno de sus súbditos salió a defenderla, en parte se sentía feliz al ver que aun quedaban personas que confiaban y se preocupaban por ella, pero se le hizo muy extraña la manera en que el vestía al igual que la niña que lo acompañaba.

Pegaso: Parece que este humano quiere morir jefe. –le hablo el pegaso al unicornio riendo un poco.

Alice: Ustedes son los que morirán si no se van de inmediato.- hablo Alice con su normal tono inexpresivo de voz al igual que su rostro.

Eso solo hizo que los ponys rieran a excepción del unicornio el cual estaba enfadado por ver como dos escorias como esas se les revelaban, había decidido castigarlos, al hombre lo golpearían hasta dejarlo muerto o medio muerto y golpearían un poco a la niña y luego la tendría como su esclava o la vendería en el mercado a algún otro pony para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella (si tan solo supiera con quien se está metiendo).

Unicornio: Bueno parece que conseguimos una nueva esclava y un nuevo saco de entrenamiento. –dijo riendo divertidamente a lo cual los otros ponys también rieron.

Alex: Bueno parece que podremos patear unos cuantos traseros hermanita ¿no estás contenta? –dijo imitando la manera en que el unicornio hablo lo cual lo hizo enfadar aun mas, Alice solamente asintió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Terrestre1: Vaya si que tienes agallas humano es una lástima que te las tengamos que quitar a golpes.

Pegaso: Como quieres que te matemos.

Terrestre2: Adelante te dejaremos escoger la manera en la que quieres morir.

Las personas hay presentes se asustaron al escuchar decir a los ponys que lo matarían, la princesa estaba preocupada por ellos y por lo que les pudieran hacer esos ponys pero ella no podía hacer nada, hubo un silencio absoluto incluso los niños y mujeres que estaban dentro de la jaula se callaron y prestaron atención a lo que harían Alex y Alice. Alex solamente saco su pistola y le quito el seguro, la sostuvo con sus dos manos, cerro su ojo derecho y empezó a moverla apuntando hacia los cuatro ponys que los veían sonriendo, ninguno de ellos sabían que era ese objeto al igual que los humanos quienes solo veían curiosos y extrañados su acción, los ponys no le prestaron importancia y siguieron sonriendo, Alex solamente puso una sonrisa confiada y le respondió al Terrestre.

Alex: ¿Y por que piensan que me dejare matar así nada mas? –les contesto sonriendo y con una voz altanera.

Unicornio: Oh entonces nos atacaras ¿verdad? –pregunto con una voz tonta.

Alex: Claro.

Ninguno de los presentes se esperaba tal respuesta ¿acaso era un idiota para atacar a esos ponys después de que vio como derrotaron a los guardias personales de la princesa? Tal vez, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que harían Alex y su hermana en el momento en el que decidieran atacar.

Unicornio: ¿Y cómo planeas atacarnos? ¿Planeas correr hacia nosotros y golpearnos?

Alex: Por supuesto que no, no necesito moverme del lugar en donde estoy parado para acabar con basuras como ustedes. –le contesto mientras apuntaba hacia su cuerno con su pistola, esa respuesta hizo que el unicornio se enfadara aun mas.

Unicornio: Parece que tienes mucha confianza.

Alex: Eso es porque sé que puedo ganarles con mucha facilidad ¿no es así hermana? –volteo a ver a Alice.

Alice: Solamente no te quedes con toda la diversión quieres.

Alex: Te dejare al pegaso y a un terrestre, solamente trata de ser un poco amable no queras hacerles algún daño permanente.

Alice: Esta bien. –le contesta mientras saca una daga de la parte trasera de su espalda.

Terrestre1: Estúpidos humanos, en verdad creen que pueden vencernos sin moverse de lugar en donde están.

Alex: Se que podemos vencerlos, pero solo yo seré el único que no se moverá de su lugar bueno no hasta que los inmovilice.

Alice: Eso es hacer trampa.

Alex: Ellos pueden volar y usar magia así que es justo que yo pueda inmovilizarlos para después golpearlos ¿no crees?

Unicornio: ¡Basta de charlas! ¡Ya me harte de ustedes 2 y de las estupideces que dicen asi que los matare de una buena vez! –grito completamente furioso el unicornio mientras iluminaba su cuerno.

Alex y Alice notaron esto así que el primero rápidamente le apunto al unicornio justo hacia su cuerno con su pistola para después disparar.

 **¡BANG!**

Fue el único sonido que pudieron escuchar los presentes para segundos después ver como el unicornio estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor y con su cuerno completamente desecho. Nadie sabía que fue lo que había pasado, solamente escucharon un ruido ensordecedor antes de ver al unicornio en ese estado, de hecho todos los presentes cerraron los ojos y se llevaron las manos a los oídos al escuchar tal cosa, razón por la cual ninguno de ellos pudo ver lo que paso y aunque hubieran querido hubiera sido algo casi imposible debido a la velocidad en la que sucedió.

Los ponys miraban incrédulos como su líder estaba en el piso con su cuerno desecho y gritando de dolor.

 **¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Era el único sonido que había, el unicornio gritaba tan fuerte que incluso empezó a asustar a sus compañeros, el dolor que debía de sentir debería de ser insoportable después de todo el cuerno de un unicornio es muy frágil y cualquier golpe fuerte haría que este tuviera un dolor de cabeza que le duraría días, ahora solamente basta imaginar qué tipo de dolor debería de sentir el unicornio después de que su cuerno haya sido completamente destruido por una bala cuya velocidad y fuerza es muy grande, sin duda sentirá un dolor que no se le pasara en semanas.

Alex: ¿Que decías sobre matarnos? –pregunto aun sosteniendo su pistola, la gente y los ponys lentamente voltearon a verlo con una cara de entre asombro y miedo, pudieron ver como de la pistola salía un poco de humo pero solo unos poco se dieron cuenta de ello, entre esos pocos estaba la princesa de Zhery.

Ella no entendía que es lo que había pasado ni porque el cuerno del unicornio fue completamente destruido sin razón aparente, pero sabía algo, sabía que esas dos personas eran los responsables, ahora que miraba bien el objeto que Alex tenía en su mano pudo ver que estaba hecho de metal y que probablemente sea un arma mágica capaz de destruir cosas a cierta distancia y a una velocidad impresionante, si lo que pensaba era cierto, si sus soldador portaran armas como esas estaba completamente segura de que podrían derrotar a los ponys fácilmente, ella necesitaba saber de dónde habían sacado esa arma esos humanos ¡necesitaba interrogarlos para saber donde conseguir más de esas cosas por el amor de dios!, claro ellas les pagaría una cantidad muy buena de dinero, incluso les dejaría quedarse en el castillo permanentemente y también los dejaría entrar en su guardia real si ellos quisieran, sus ideas fueron interrumpidas al volver a escuchar ese estruendo.

 **¡BANG!**

Nuevamente se escucho el sonido de la bala siendo disparada, esta vez fue turno del Terrestre para sentir el dolor que esta causaba, este callo de hocico al suelo mientras gritaba de dolor y se sostenía su pata delantera derecha la cual estaba sangrando, nuevamente nadie supo que paso ni siquiera la princesa que en esta ocasión mantuvo sus ojos abiertos pero de nada sirvió ya que como era obvio no pudo ver nada más que eso.

Terrestre1: ¿Q-Que mierda está pasando? –pregunto asustado al ver como su líder y su compañero cayeron al suelo gritando de dolor y con heridas graves.

El pegaso aparto la vista de sus compañeros caídos para luego enfocar su vista en los hermanos, sea lo que sea que haya pasado el sabia que ellos eran los culpables, su cara de asombro y miedo cambio por una de furia al ver como el hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras lo veía.

Alex: Oh, ¿miedito? –le pegunto en un tono burlón.

El pegaso no lo pudo soportar más y lanzo un grito de furia. – ¡Maldito humano te matare! –seguidamente salió volando hacia el apuntando hacia su cuello con la cuchilla que tenia amarrada en una de sus patas delanteras para matarlo, pero lo que sucedió a continuación ninguno de los presentes se lo hubiera esperado en su vida, el pegaso cayó al suelo gritando de dolor ¿la razón? Fácil, perdió su ala izquierda.

Alice: ¿Acaso no escuchaste que yo me encargaría de ti y de tu compañero? –le pregunto al pegaso caído mientras observaba al pony terrestre el cual tenía una cara de miedo al ver la daga ensangrentada que tenia la niña y más aun al bajar su mirada al suelo para ver el ala de su compañero caído la cual se movía un poco… el terrestre vomito.

La pequeña e ´´inocente´´ niña poco a poco se fue acercando hacia el terrestre quien al ver esto rápidamente se puso en guardia sosteniendo su lanza con su hocico apuntando hacia ella de forma amenazante, Alice solo puso una pequeña sonrisa al ver esto para después correr a una gran velocidad hacia su dirección.

El terrestre por miedo no dudo en atacarla con la lanza tratando de atravesarla pero Alice ágilmente esquivo su ataque, lo volvió a intentar y paso lo mismo, una y otra vez el pony intentaba desesperadamente de atravesarla con su lanza pero ella solamente se dedicaba a esquivar sus ataques y siguió así durante un par de minutos hasta que se aburrió y en una de las estocadas del pony ella brinco para después caer encima de la lanza, esto tomo por sorpresa a todos pero sobre todo al terrestre, Alice aprovecho esto para correr rápidamente por encima de la lanza hasta llegar al terrestre quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evitar eso.

Alice solamente dio un brinco muy alto pasando por encima del pony para caer detrás de él, este por instinto volteo solamente para recibir un corte en su garganta cortesía de la pequeña Alice y su daga. El terrestre cayó al suelo mientras se movía desesperadamente debido al dolor que sentía y también a que se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre, después de unos segundos de agonía este dejo de moverse.

El silencio reinaba, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y asustados por lo que acababa de pasar, los soldados de la princesa poco a poco empezaron a recobrar el conocimiento, estos estaban aun adoloridos debido al ataque que les dio el unicornio pero rápidamente se levantaron preocupándose por su princesa la cual tenía una mirada de asombro en su rostro, sus soldados rápidamente fueron a donde esta ella preguntándole como se encontraba pero esta no les respondía ellos empezaron a preocuparse pero unos pasos hicieron que voltearan hacia enfrente solo para ver algo que los dejo sorprendidos. Alex poco a poco caminaba hacia donde está su hermana la cual aun permanecía en el mismo lugar al llegar con ella se detuvo por unos momentos para hablarle con total calma y naturalidad.

Alex: ¡Te dije que no les dejaras heridas permanentes! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! –le grito furioso a su hermana la cual lo miro y puso una mirada confundida y tierna para los ojos de muchos.

Alice: No se dé que hablas, no deje a ninguno invalido y me dijiste que no dejara heridas permanentes pero no me prohibiste matarlos. –contesto con total calma.

Alex: ¡Claro que dejaste a uno invalido! ¡Mira al Pegaso! ¡Ahora el pobre no podrá volar! ¡Y matar también cuenta como daño permanente si ya no se va a recuperar! , o volver a la vida en este caso.

Alice: Debiste de haberlo explicado mejor, además tu también dejaste invalido al unicornio al destruir su cuerno así que no tienes derecho a regañarme. –le dijo enojada haciendo un tierno puchero, a Alex no le quedo de otra más que calmarse un poco al verla hacer eso ¡Rayos sí que es linda cuando hace un puchero!

Alex: Esta bien, está bien, ya no te regaño más pero para la próxima por favor no mates a alguien y también contente un poco más ¿ok? –le pregunto ya un poco más calmado, Alice solo asintió mientras le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

Luego de eso ambos voltearon a ver a la princesa quien aun estaba en el suelo sorprendida por lo que acababa de ver al igual que sus guardias quienes no entendían como 2 simples niños fueron capaces de derrotar a 4 ponys y uno de ellos era un unicornio, los hermanos lentamente se empezaron a acercar hacia donde estaban ellos pero se detuvieron a escasos metros.

La princesa de Zhery salió del shock en el que estaba al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus salvadores solamente para pronunciar las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca.

Princesa: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

 **FIN DEL TRAILER**

 **TANTANTAN AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE TENIA EN MENTE DESDE HACE YA UNOS MESES QUE VI EL ANIME DE NO GAME NO LIFE NAMAS QUE ME QUEDE COMO EN LA PAGINA 6 Y YA NO LE SEGUI HASTA QUE UN FIC DE NO RECUERDO EL AUTOR BUENO ES BLABLABLA Y ERA UN CROSS DE NO GAME LO LIFE Y MLP Y ME ACORDE DEL MIO QUE ME INSPIRE EN NO GAME NO LIFE PA HACERLO Y BUENO LO SEGUI Y AQUÍ ESTA EL AVANCE/TRAILER DE ESTE FIC QUE HARE.**

 **ESTA VEZ SI SEGUIRE EL FIC Y NO LO ABANDONARE… SOLO PORQUE NO TENGO INTERNET Y SOLO ME DAN 10 PESOS A LA SEMANA QUE ES LO QUE ME ALCANZA PARA IR AL CIBER A DESCARGAR CUANTO ANIME PUEDA PARA AGUANTAR HASTA EL PROXIMO VIERNES, Y LOS DEMAS DIAS EN LA NOCHE ESCRIBIR PARTE DE UN FIC, EL PROXIMO VIERNES SUBIRE EL DE PROBLEMA EN DOS MUNDOS (SI ALGUIEN TIENE UNA SUGERENCIA PARA UN NOMBRE MEJOR DIGANMELA PORFAS) EL FIC DE EMMM ¿Cómo SE LLAMABA EL OTRO? Mmmmmmm ¡MALDICION! SABIA QUE NO SUBIR UN CAPITULO DE MIS FICS TAN SEGUIDO ME HARIA MAL BUENO DEL OTRO FIC QUE TENGO PUES HARE UNAS CUANTAS MODIFICACIONES A LOS CAPITULOS PORQUE NO ME CONVENCIO MUCHO COMO IBA QUEDANDO PERO NADA GRANDE.**

 **BUENO PUES ESO SERIA TODO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES TENGO EN MI MENTE VARIAS HISTORIAS PARA OTROS FICS DE MLP, ZERO NO TSUKAIMA Y SHAKUGAN NO SHANA (YA ERA HORA DE HACER FICS DE OTRA COSA) SI MI MEMORIA NO ME FALLA.**

 **SIENTANSEN LIBRES DE DEJAR SUS OPINIONES, DUDAS Y SUGERENCIAS EN LOS REVIEWS.**

 **DENLE EN SEGUIR Y FAVORITOS SI LES HA GUSTADO.**

 **ESO ME SERIA DE GRAN AYUDA Y ME MOTIVARIA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y NO ABANDONAR DURANTE TANTO TIEMPO MIS FICS.**

 **Y SI NO RUMBENLE MUCHO A LA VERGA.**

 **BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTANDO LEYENDO ESTE FIC TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTE ESCRIBIRLO (ES ENSERIO NAMAS QUE SOY WEVON Y ME TARDE BASTANTE) Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES (SI TENGO LANA PAL CIBER Y TAMBIEN SI NO ME CORTAN LA LUZ PORQUE SI NO HASTA DENTRO DE UN MES) SE DESPIDE SPERO TENEBRIS ¡CUIDENSE!**

 **FECHA DE INICIO DEL FIC:**

 **Sábado, 12 de marzo de 2016, 02:10:29 a.m.**

 **FECHA DE CULMINACION:**

 **Viernes, 22 de julio del 2016, 02:50: 00 a.m**


End file.
